YOU'RE MY ETERNAL LOVE
by whitecode
Summary: I really love you, I want you loving me back, I won't let you go... I won't let you cry... Just remember my promise to you and keep your faith for our love...
1. CHAP1 - I'M HOME

YOU'RE MY ETERNAL LOVE

Cast:

Jung Yunho

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong

Jung Jessica

Kim Hyunjong

Genre:

Romance

WARN!

YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI! BOYxBOY! M-PREG / Male Pregnant

Ini ff BUKAN ciptaan saya. Sebenernya saya bukan penulis ff/? Yang baik dan benar. Jadi saya berfikir bahwa lebih baik men-translate (walaupun banyak yang mahir bahasa inggris) daripada buat ff. Tapi saya juga lagi bikin ff nih /g. Maaf juga kalau inggris saya hancur /sobs

Kalau kalian mau tau ff aslinya ini linknya

story/view/223965/1/you-re-my-eternal-love-romance-yunjae-mpreg-yunjaelove

HAPPY READING!

**Part 1: I'm home**

Saat ini hujan turun sangat lebat, petir dan angin ribut terlihat menyertai hujan di malam ini. Seorang lelaki cantik berdiri menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, mukanya yang pucat berubah menjadi semakin pucat, ia meremas tangannya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali, jantungya berdebar tak tentu.

'yunnie.. dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa kau belum pulang?' pikiranya bergumam.

Ia menggenggam ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi suaminya kembali.

'..., Cobalah beberapa saat lagi.' Kata operator itu.

Ia berjalan kembali kearah kasurnya, perasaan gelisah telah datang padanya. Air mata mulai turun dan ia mulai merasa sangat takut. Ia naik kekasurnya, menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan ia tidak bisa berhenti memanggil-manggil nama suaminya.

"Yunnie.. Tolong cepatlah pulang. Aku takut... aku takut.." ia tidak bisa berhenti berkomat-kamit.

Suara deru mobil terdengar diluar rumah itu. Setelah ia memarkir mobilnya, seorang lelaki keluar dari mobil itu dan terburu-buru masuk kerumah itu.

"Boo.. Aku pulang". Tetapi tidak ada jawaban terdengar. Seorang pria tinggi tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya, setelah ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat istrinya menangis di atas kasur mereka sambil memeluk lututnya erat. Ia mendekati istrinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Boo.. Aku pulang"

"Aku takut Yun, tolong cepatlah pulang, Aku takut.." kata istrinya.

"Boo.. Aku sudah pulang.. sshhh.." suaminya berjalan menuju istrinya, ia memeluk istrinya dengan erat dan membelai lembut rambutnya sayang, ia tahu istrinya sangat ketakutan, mengkhawatirkanya. Dengan gentle ia mendorong istrinya dan membuat istrinya menatapnya.

"Boo, buka matamu. Aku disini sekarang, aku pulang"

'Boo'nya akhirnya membuka matanya, ia melihat suaminya tepat didepanya sekarang, ia menyentuh wajah suaminya dan air mata mulai turun kembali dari matanya. Ia memeluk suaminya dengan sangat erat dan tidak ingin melepaskan suaminya lagi.

"Yunnie.. Aku rindu padamu, Aku rindu padamu.. sangatt, aku rindu padamu yun.."

"Boo, Aku juga rindu padamu.. sangat. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, sshh.." ia memeluk istrinya erat dan tanpa disadari air mata mulai turun dari mata musangnya.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, baby. Tidak akan. Aku mencintaimu, sangat"

"aku juga mencintaimu Yun-ah, Aku mencintaimu.."

Mereka saling memeluk dan tidak ingin melewatkan waktu sedikitpun.

"baby Boo, berhenti menangis, kumohon. Sssshh.. ayo tidur," ia berkata dengan halus, 'Boo'nya hanya menganggukan kepala dan menatap wajah suaminya. Ia mendekatkan wajah ke wajah suaminya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.." katanya pada sang suami.

"tidak akan, Boo. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Yunho tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuh mereka. Tanganya memeluk pinggang jaejoong, sedangkan kepala jaejoong berada di dada bidangnya. Meskipun diluar sana masih hujan lebat tetapi, hujan tersebut menjadi sebuah ritme musik yang menemani tidur mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Yunnie.. sangat" dan mendekat ke dada bidangnya dan memeluk suaminya sangat erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, My Boo.." ia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan mencium kening dan rambutnya.

_**Pagi harinya...**_

Matahari bersinar sangat terang, sinar matahari mulai memasuki celah cendela kamar mereka dan panas pagi mulai terasa dikamar tersebut. Dua sejoli itu masih tertidur dengan damainya, lelaki yang muda mulai membuka matanya, ia merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari dan tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya, perlahan ia membelai wajah istrinya, mulai dari pipi hingga bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.

'mmmm..' lelaki yang lebih tua bergumam dengan lucunya.

'lucu' pikiran yunho berbicara dan ia masih tersenyum.

Ia merasa bersalah meninggalkan istrinya sendiri selama 3 bulan terakhir karena pekerjaan sialnya. Ini sudah setahun sejah mereka menikah, yunho tidak pernah lupa kalau ia menikah dengan Jaejoong, ia berfikir bahwa ia adalah lelaki yang paling beruntung di dunia yang bisa menikahi lelaki cantik seperti istrinya, dan yang lebih spesial ia bisa memberikan anak. Ya! Jaejoong bisa hamil dan melahirkan, dan ketika Yunho berkata hal tersebut kepada orangtuanya, orang tuanya sangat kaget namun juga bahagia. Pertama kali, orang tua Yunho merasa kecewa mengetahui anak mereka adalah gay, tapi ketika Yunho mengenalkan Jaejoong kepada mereka, mereka tahu kenapa anak mereka bisa mencintai dan peduli pada Jaejoong. Tetapi, itu berbanding terbalik dengan orang tua Jaejoong, Yunho perlu usaha keras untuk mendapatkan restu dari orang tua Jaejoong yang memiliki banyak peraturan. Dan sama seperti orang tua Yunho, mereka sangat kaget saat mengetahui Jaejoong adalah gay dan ayah Jaejoong adalah orang yang sulit untuk percaya kepada orang lain. Aku menikahi Jaejoong 2 minggu setelah orang tuanya memberikan kami restu, Jaejoong menangis dan memeluk ayahnya sangat erat dan terus bergumam 'terima kasih, Ayah' dan ayanhya balas memeluk Jaejoong dan menepuk punggungnya.

'Aku percaya padamu, Yunho. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Jaejoong bahagia, satu-satunya orang untuknya dan tolong, jangan pernah membuatnya bersedih atau menangis. Ia adalah anak lelakiku satu-satunya dan aku sangat mencintainya.' Pesan dari ayah Jaejoong sebelum pernikahan kami dimulai. Aku menikah dengan Jaejoong ketika aku berumur 22 tahun dan Jaejoong 22 tahun juga, ulang tahun kami hanya terpaut 10 hari. Apakah ini terlalu muda untuk kita menikah? Jawabanya adalah TIDAk, umur tidak penting bagiku.


	2. Chapter 2 -MORNING ACTIVITY

**Part 2 –Morning Activity**

Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan membuat Jaejoong bahagia bersamaku, aku sudah berjanji dan aku bersumpah kepada orangtuaku dan orangtuanya aku akan menjaga Jaejoong, akku akan selalu mencintainya apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan selalu disampingnya kapanpun ia membutuhkanku dan aku akan setia padanya. Hidupku bergantung pada Jaejoong. Tapi, untuk 3 bulan ini, aku seperti menghianati janjiku. Aku membuatnya sedih, aku meninggalkannya, dan aku membuat ia menangis. Dan melihatnya menangis, itu menyakitiku.

"Yunnie.." suara lembut itu memanggil namaku, tetapi aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Yun..," tangan kananya menyentuk wajah Yunho dan membelainya lembut

"Ouucchhh.., sakit Boo" aku baru menyadarinya. Ia menatapku ketika ia mencubit pipiku. Ia hanya terkekeh melihat poutku.

"Morning Yunniebear.." ia tersenyum dan mencium kilat bibir yunho.

"Morning too My Baby Boo.." Yunho mencium bibir istrinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan huh?"

"Tidak," aku tersenyum.

"Pembohong" ia menyingkirkan tanganya dan mempoutkan bibirnya dan mencoba pergi dariku.

Aku hanya terkekeh dan menciumnya "Maaf sayang"

Dia hanya diam dan mendengus "Boo.." aku menciumi wajahnya

"aku tahu aku salah, aku meninggalkanmu 3 bulan ini, aku membuatmu sedih, aku tidak ada disampingmu ketika kau butuh aku, dan.. aku membuatmu menangis. Itu menyakitkan melihat tangisanmu semalam, aku merasa mengingkari janjiku pada ayahmu. Aku minta maaf ne, aku tahu aku bukan suami yang baik, Aku.." sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ada bibir lembut yang memberhentikanku.

"jangan berkata seperti itu Yun-ah, kau suami terbaik di dunia dan aku minta maaf karena membuat mu berfikir seperti itu. Aku hanya rindu padamu, kita tidak pernah terpisah sejauh ini bukan." Kepala Jaejoong mendekat ke leher Yunho.

"aku tahu baby.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," aku tersenyum dan merasakan bibirnya menciumi leherku

"Yunnie.. kapan terakhir kali kita melakukan 'itu' sayang?" wajah Jaejoong memerah saat ia menanyakan itu.

"sebelum aku pergi Jae, tapi malam itu kita tidak melakukannya kan? Kau tidak ingin dan kita hanya saling memeluk. Kau menginginkanku sekarang Jae?" Yunho menggoda istrinya.

"aku rindu kau.. sangat. Aku rindu sentuhanmu, tubuhmu, aromamu, wajahmu, aku rindu semua yang ada padamu."

Ia bangun dan melingkarkan tanganya di leher Yunho dan mulai menciumi Yunho. Itu hanya sebuah ciuman mesra dan mereka saling memeluk sebelum Yunho mengubah posisi mereka, ia ada di atas Jaejoong sekarang. Tangan Jaejoong masih melingkar manis di leher Yunho dan merengkuh tubuh Yunho mendekat padanya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka,Jaejoong dengan bangga membuka mulutnya dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh lidah Yunho. Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan desahannya, ia mengerang dan meremas rambut Yunho. Setelah beberapa menit, Yunho mulai menciumi leher Jaejoong, ia membuat 'red mark' disana, ia menggigit leher putih Jae dan ia mengerang sangat keras

"Arrgghhh..Yunho-ah, Jangan.. terlalu keras, gigi..mu..aarrghhh.."

Sebuah 'red mark' telah melekat sempurna di leher Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum melihat karyanya. Tangan yunho membuka baju Jaejoong dan mulai menciumi dadanya dan menghisap nipple kananya dan meremas nipple kirinya, Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah dan desahannya menjadi lebih keras ketika Yunho menggigit nipplenya

"Yun.. nnnggghhh.. oh Tuhan! Yunho-ahhh.. oh My.. aaarrrgghhhh.."

"Baby, kau sangat..."

Yunho memutar ke sebelah kiri Jaejoong, ketika ia menghisap nipple kirinya ia merasakan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, ia tau bahwa nipple kirinya sangat sensitif untuknya, ia ingin mengerjai istrinya tapi tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia bangun dan mencium bibir istrinya lagi, ia merasa lidah Jaejoong mencoba untuk memasuki mulutnya, ia membiarkan Jaejoong mengeskplor mulutnya sedangkan tanganya mulai membuka bajunya, Jae tau dan membantu Yunho melepas baju dan celananya, setelah beberapa bantuan dari istrinya, Jaejoong merona hebat melihat suaminya.

"Ini tidak adil Baby.." Yunho tertawa renyah

"Bukakan ini untukku Yunnie.." ia mengerjai suaminya

"Dengan senang hati Ratuku" Yunho menyeringai dan membuka celana Jaejoong dan berbaring di kasur mereka.

Mata Yunho seperti terhipnotis oleh pemandangan indah didepanya.

"Yunnie.. *tidak ada jawaban* Baby.. *tidak ada jawaban*" Jaejoong tertawa renyah dan merona ketika ia tau suaminya memandanginya.

"Baby Boo.. kau sangat cantik.." Yunho berkata namun matanya tidak dapat beralih dan hanya memandangi istrinya yang telah berada didepannya

"Kemarilah Yunnie.." kata Jaejoong dan ia merona hebat ketika ia memegang lengan Yunho dan menolakkan tubuh Yunho keatasnya.

"Tidak sabar..?" Yunho menyeringai

"Ya..! Aku menginginkanmu sekarang Yunnie.." kata Jaejoong di telinganya, sangat menggoda..

Yunho mulai mencium kening Jaejoong, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, leher, dada, perut dan jjunior, ia membuka mulutnya dan memasukan jjunior kemulutnya,

"Oh Yunn.. hisap dengan kuat.. aaaaarrggghh.. ngggggghhhhh.."

Yunho menghisap jjunior kuat dan merasakan jjunior didalam mulutnya.

"Aku suka rasamu Boo," Yunho melihat ke istrinya, terengah-engah, berkeringat, rambutnya berantakan, bibirnya memerah. 'Y..~' dalam pikirnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang Yunnie.. tolong.. aku tidak bisa menolak itu"

"Ok baby," Yunho mengambil sebotol lube dan menuangkan ke tanganya,

"Uhhmmmmmmm.." Jaejoong bergumam ketika Yunho memasukan jari pertamanya

"Lagi Yunnn.. aaaarrgghh.." tubuhnya tersentak ketika Yunho memasukkan jari keduanya

"Aaaaarrrgggggggghhhhhhh.." Jaejoong mendeesah sangat keras ketika Yunho memasukan jari ketiga dan mulai melonggarkan hole Jaejoong

"Urrgghh.. Arrrghhhh.. Yuunnnnn.. Aku.. Aku rindu ini.. Urrggghhhh.."

"Aku juga Baby.. Aku rindu.. ini juga.."

Setelah sekian menit,

"Yunnie, masuki aku sekarang tolong.. aarrrghh.. berhenti.. meng..goda..ku.. nggghhhh.."

Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya dan mendekatkan yjunior didepan hole Jaejoong, ia mulai memasukannya perlahan

"Aaaarrrgggghhhhhh.. Yunn..Yunnie..ooooh..nggghhh.."

"Baby.. uuurrgghhh, sempit.." Yunho menghentakkan yjunior kedalam hole Jaejoong

"Aaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhh... Sakit.. sakit.." Jaejoong menjerit keras,

"Relaks baby.. sakitnya akan hilang, relaks" Yunho menciumi pundak Jaejoong dan membelai dada Jaejoong, ia melihat air mata keluar dari mata istrinya, 'Ini sangat menyakitkan baginya' Yunho berpikir,

"Baby, jika kau ingin ak berhenti, Aku akan berhenti.. aku tidak ingin menyakitimu"

"Jangan.. Aku.. Aku tidak ingin berhenti, aku merasa.. lebih baik sekarang, bergeraklah Yun,"

"Okay, jika kau merasa sakit katakan padaku untuk berhenti ok?" dan Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya, Yunho mencoba mengeluarkan dan memasukan yjunior perlahan

"Nggghhh.. Yunn.. aaaaaahhhhhh.. cepat.. lebih cepat.. uuurrghhh...,"

Yunho bergerak lebih cepat sekarang, ia mencari prostat Jaejoong,

"Ohhh..Oohhh.. Yunn.. Yunnn.. Aaahhh.. Aaaaahh.. keras..keras Yunn.. oohh aaarrgh.."

Yunho bermain dengan keras dan cepat sekarang, dan ketika Jaejoong mengatakan untuk lebih dalam, ia dengan bangga melakukannya

"Ohh.. Ohhh.. Disana! Disana! Yunn..! Hantam lagi! Uurrgh.. uurrgghh.. Lagi Yun..!"

Mereka bermain cepat dan tempat tidur mereka bergerak seirama dengan mereka

"Yunn..nniee, Aku ingin.. ooohh nggghhh.."

"Tahan baby.."

"Aku ingin .. cum...nowww.. aaarrrggghhhhhhh.."

"Bersama.. Bersama-sama Baby.." Ia menekan yjunior dalam ke hole Jaejoong

"Aarrghhhh.. Yunnn.. Yunnnniiieeeeeee..!"

"I love you Baby...!"

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho sedangkan Yunho didalamnya, mereka terengah-engah dan berkeringat, Yunho jatuh diatas Jejoong tapi ia bergeser kesamping istrinya dan menarik istrinya lebih dekat ketubuhnya,

"Aku.. Aku mencintaimu juga.. My Yunniebear" ia berkata dengan terengah dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho

"Kau tau baby, kau sangat HOT, Y, BEAUTIFUL dan PERFECT!" Jaejoong tertawa renyah dan menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Yunho

"Aku mencintaimu Yunho.. so much" Ia berkata dan mencium dada Yunho dan memeluknya

"Aku mencintaimu juga Baby.. Ayo tidur, kau pasti merasa sangat sakit dan lelah" Yunho menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut dan memeluk istrinya

'mmmmm".. dan mereka tertidur..

**-TBC-**

Aku bakal coba buat update tiap hari hehe maafin buat yang merasa diphpin sama chap 1 karena kalian mikir kalo ffnya Cuma itu maaf ya aku lupa kasih TBC


End file.
